Kira in Ikebukuro
by NariaTheDemon
Summary: Izaya gets a sudden call from someone. Suddenly, he gets thrown into the messy life of his step-brother, which consists of revengeful, evil fathers, and loneliness. And suddenly the lonely adopted child yearns for something- love.
1. Chapter 1

"This is dialogue"

' _These are thoughts_ '

" _This is someone else on the phone"_

Kira's P.O.V.

I heard a crash upstairs and in a few moments father was downstairs.

"Move out of the way brat," he growled, "We have to go soon."

"Go where, father?" I asked, innocently. He glared at me.

His voice raised in volume, "I told you! We're moving to Ikebukuro so I can get more money to feed a worthless brat. Now go!" He pushed me up the stairs. Once I had gotten to my tiny room, I sighed deeply. I gazed at the picture of my mother. She was beautiful. Long black hair and deep brown eyes framed her perfectly. I gazed at the photograph sadly. I remembered her, how mischievous she could be, and how utterly caring she could be.

"Where are you mother? Why did you leave me? You could have taken me with you! I want to feel your love again..." I muttered. But I knew the reason she had left. She had gotten fed up with my dad, and divorced him. By law, she had to leave me with him. By now, I knew that she had remarried a man named Shirou Orihara or something like that. She had given birth to a boy and two twin sisters, my step-siblings. But I had never met them. The lawyer man burst into my room.

"We have to go Kosuke-kun!" he whispered loudly, "You're father will get mad!"

"Father my ass," I muttered, "He can go and burn in hell for all I care."

"That isn't the point!" he said. He grabbed my hand and my packed bag and rushed me downstairs. My father looked at us when we went downstairs. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and threw me at the backseat. I looked at him terrified, as his eyes burned with hatred. I said nothing and gazed blankly outside as we drove to Ikebukuro.

Izaya's P.O.V. (I'm making Izaya an adopted child 'cause reasons)

I had nothing to do today… That made me jealous of all the civilians down there that have busy lives. But I might as well go piss of Shizu-chan or something. I have nothing better today. As I stood up to leave, one of my cellphones rang. I lifted it up to check the number. I smirked when I saw who it was.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, dear mother~"

" _Hmm, if you don't mind can you do me a favor?"_

"I might agree if it's interesting enough."

" _Oh, I think you'll enjoy it."_

"Well, what is it? If you want me to watch Kururi and Mairu again, then no."

" _Hah, you hate watching them so much? Anyways, your step-brother is moving in to Ikebukuro."_

"Hmm, really? Where are you right now?"

" _I can't give you that information. Anyways, I want you to keep an eye out for him."_

"Why? You think something bad's gonna happen?" I smirked.

" _I_ _ **know**_ _something bad is going to happen. Protect him from his father."_

"And what if I don't?"

" _Hmm… It's better if I don't tell you. As they say, ignorance is bliss."_

"Hah, when you say that it makes me feel more tense," I pulled my phone away from my ear, and clicked it off. I stepped towards the door leading outside the apartment. Namie looked at me in alarm.

"You leaving?" I nodded and waved my hand to signal the end of the conversation. She let me leave without saying anything. I headed down to the entrance of the city.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this so far? Let me know if you would like it being longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one's a really short update...**

Kira's P.O.V.

My phone silently vibrated in my pocket. I had no contacts on my phone except for two people. My dad, who used it to tell me to get home right now, when I stay late somewhere, and my mom. My mom has never contacted me. I have one lone image of her, pasted as her contact profile. On the contact I have very little information about her, just her phone number. Since my father was literally in front of me, I deduced that it had to be her messaging me. I gulped silently and turned on my phone.

1 New Message

I clicked the button, and my messaging system came up. It was, indeed, my mother. I opened my her text.

Kosuke, I'm sorry I left you alone. I now finally have a chance to make up for that. I'm having someone take care of you. After today, you won't be alone anymore! You won't be left with that bastard anymore. Treat your new guardian nicely, and I'm sure he'll do the same.

This… was unexpected. Some sense washed over me. Was it… relief? Hope? **Happiness?** It was all so knew and strange! All I knew, is that I wanted more of it. I was unaware that I was grinning. But he wasn't.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off you face, you br-" As he lifted me up easily by my face, I could hear metal clanking. And not in a normal way either. It sounded like a crash. I could see flames. Then, I could no longer see at all.


End file.
